pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ciencia Al Poder
Archived talk page mesages: /Archive 1/ | /Archive 2/ ---- R U IN POKEPOWER Hola Hola. Soy nuevo en este wiki. Specialbeamkamehameha 01:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Por que eliminaste wikidex en ingles??? The Categories Problem Sorry...I always have a problem with categories. I apologize. It won't happen again. :) -Pinklilac 07:53, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for taking care of that troll! :D SuperSaiyanGoatee Revert Much appreciated.. ChaosVoid 11:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Btw, seeing as you're online at the moment, could you delete this and this? They're lower quality duplicates of images that another admin uploaded. I've replaced the pages they were on with the original high quality images, so you just need to delete it. ::Duly noted, thanks! Moveset template I'm actually the one who made the zapdos gen I learnset page. Lol. I was just wondering about the movessetalt template because it has the separation for whether or not the move is learned in different games, and also lacks the special/physical category. I guess I'll just keep using the regular one then. But, another question, since it's a gen I learnset, should I leave the category section blank? 16:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) : Another Idea that comes to mind is: Wouldn't it be relatively simple to make another template that says leveling instead of hms/tms? That way you have a gen I and II moveset template that can differentiate between the learning of moves at different rates depending on game, and so that it lacks the physical/special category? : 16:54, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :: Ok thanks. I'll do that. :: 17:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Delete Delete this please, it's a duplicate of this. Thanks! Sorry, Still A Bit Of A Newbie :( 19:54, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Is adding pictures against the rules too? Or can I do that NancyDrew4ever/Sim hi what do u do with ur awaed points? how do you add the little box like on crimsonavy user page? ok thanks but one last thing how do you edit your signature? i guess so thx for all your help i may be asking more cause this is my first day on this wiki are adminstrators well what are they? Weigh in Hi Ciencia, could you please weigh in on my promotion request here? If you can, it's much appreciated. Thanks! Im new please help. Excuse me sorry to bother you, but can you please explain to me what do i have to do in the make a pokemon thing. You see im new on this wiki and well, dont know barely anything. Please reply Avatar Aangs reincarnation 01:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) adios :D Spanish How come on tthe pages on this wiki, it links to the Spanish wiki, but I don't see the link to the Spanish wiki. I am in source mode. I know, but I don't see it in the oasis section, even though there is the link to the wiki page. The prefix I mean. I don't mean there, I mean when you edit in source mode. Which one? Wikia Gaming Alliance Since it's been revealed can you unlock the ability of making a Generation VI page? Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:24, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Saying Hello. Hello --Paul Anthony Dy 16:41, March 3, 2018 (UTC)